


Babygirl, Babygirl, How I Love You So

by The_lazy_eye



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst but only if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Love, More Fluff, Puppy Love, Soft and short and sweet, Stan loves Patty so much, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: For Stan, loving Patty is like drinking water. She is natural, she is pure, she is his everything. Patty is every single star in the atmosphere and every single cloud in the sky. Everything about her is perfect for him.





	Babygirl, Babygirl, How I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> It Fandom Week, Day Three: August 27th- Puppy love/ First kiss/

Stan wasn’t really sure about what drew him to her first, what made him sit down next to her at that party, but he is thankful for every second they’ve had together after that. Nothing has ever been quite as easy as her. She is a simple breath of fresh air. She is a summer breeze on a warm day. She is all that is light and airy in this world.

He would give everything to keep her happy and safe. He made that promise to her a thousand times and he would make it again infinitely if it meant keeping her happy. He made it when he asked her to dance, he made it when he courted her. He made it when he wove a flower through a ring and asked if she would do him the honor of blessing his life with her presence until the end of time.

When they walk together she does not bounce or stop. She glides, floating inches above the ground in front of him. He tethers himself to the ground with the hold of her hand. He anchors himself on Earth so she can fly high, high, high up into the sky and still be able to come back down. If she asked him to he would let her go, watch her go out into space.

When they moved to Georgia it was for her. Her dreams and aspirations came first. It’s like he could see into the future. He could feel it in his bones. She could do it, she could make something big out of herself. She could do anything she wanted. He knew she needed to apply and everything else would simply follow. His firm didn’t matter, accountants come in all locations. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

Nothing was better than watching the woman he loves fulfill her dreams. He would forfeit his accounting, work in the slums, do anything and everything if it meant Patty could do what she loves. Every night he asks about her work day and every time she answers him. Never does he tire of hearing about the kids and about the curriculum. He hangs on to the drama of the teacher’s longue and listens to the political battles they have with administration. Everyone told him that he would become bored with hearing the same thing every night at the dinner table but after years with Patty, now in their mid-30s, he knows it’s never the same thing. Every story is unique. It’s like reading your favorite book except it doesn’t have to end. The characters never stop existing. The plot is always changing and if he wants to go back and reread a chapter all he has to do is close his eyes and reminisce.

For Stan, loving Patty is like drinking water. She is natural, she is pure, she is his everything. Patty is every single star in the atmosphere and every single cloud in the sky. Everything about her is perfect for him. Her long brown hair dances in the wind. He loves tangling his fingers through it. When they shower together, he takes his time washing her hair. He pays extra attention to the ends, making sure not to scrub too rough and damage the waves of brunette that they both loved so much. In the mornings he watches her brush away the tangles of sleep. He sits in awe as she pulled groups of hair back and up and over into beautiful, elaborate masterpieces. She always laughs and shrugs it off, saying it is just a French braid or a top bun or something else. But to him, to Stan, it is art. Every day that she comes downstairs in her dresses and skirts and blouses she is stunning. She is breathtaking in a way that, if she chose, she could steal the air from his lungs forever. He would be happy to die like that. He would be happy to die if it meant she could live on.

Her laugh is music to his ears. He constantly finds himself desperate for more. He never considered himself a silly guy until he met Patty. Now, he makes faces at her. He jumps out from behind walls just to hear her laugh and giggle and scream. He throws her over his shoulder and marches around their home with her. He packs little notes with jokes into her lunch every few weeks just to know she’s smiling at work, too. Even he wasn’t there to see it, his girl deserves nothing but laughter and smiles and brightness in her life.

Stan could compare the press of her lips against his to a defibrillator. Every touch is a shock straight down to his core. He feels his heart jump alive and kick into motion. He feels his blood rush hot through his veins as if it was stagnant before. A single, soft touch of skin could send him back from the dead, this much he knows. He knew from their first kiss that he wouldn’t be able to live without it. She is addicting. He would compare her to a drug if they weren’t so destructive. Patty isn’t destructive, she is everything but. She is life sustaining and wonderful and everything he never knew he needed in this world. He didn’t know his heart was still until she showed him what life could feel like.

His favorite thing, though, without competition is their quiet nights together. They spend time curled on the couch in front of the television. It goes one of several ways. Patty might curl up on her chair and work on mending some clothing. She would filter through her buttons and her thread and quietly stitch up anything that might need repairing. He loves her like this. He steals glances from the corner of his eyes, pretending to be engrossed in whatever they’re watching. He watches her brown eyes darken in concentration and revels in the cute way her tongue pokes out from her lips while she threads the needle in and out of the cloth. The lights and colors from the television dance over her fair skin and shine brightly off her hair.

Patty also might curl up on the couch beside Stan. He loves this option, too. They always begin the night sitting straight up and paying astute attention to their programing and, without fail, by the end Patty is slumped over on Stan’s side. He always wraps his arm around her and she falls asleep on his chest. Like this, he can feel the steady rise and fall of her chest and, if the angle is right, he can feel the thump of her heartbeat against his body. It reminds him that she is real. She is not an immortal being sent down from heaven to steal his heart away. She might be heavenly and she might have stolen his heart, but she is very much real and very much with him.

He has never felt so lucky in his life. He has her. Fewer things could make his life better. And with any luck they will be graced with another little blessing, soon. Lord knows they’re trying. They want it so bad and one day they will have it. They will have a family together and grow old together. They’ll watch their children grow and thrive and fall in love like they have. He knows something big is coming. It’s like a countdown clock in his body. It’s ticking towards something big and bold and new and when he thinks of it his body hums with some kind of anticipation. His stomach becomes woozy and his heart rate picks up. He hasn’t told Patty because he doesn’t want to worry her or get her hopes up. If it doesn’t come, whatever his countdown is for, he knows it will hurt her. And the last thing Stan Uris every wants to do in his lifetime is hurt the woman he loves more than anyone else in the world: Mrs. Patricia Uris.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer in puppy love not being limited to children and young love or new love. Adults in long term marriages can love like puppies, too. Yay for prompt week for inspiring me to NOT WRITE ANGST FOR ONCE. 
> 
> Have I ever said I love Stan? Because I do. He cannonly loves Patty so fucking much it breaks my damn heart. 
> 
> Come talk to me @ reddie-for-anything.tumblr.com.


End file.
